vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Lords
Summary The Time Lords were inhabitants of the planet Gallifrey, who were most famous for the creation and attempted monopolisation of time travel technology. Time Lords were sensitive to timelines, being able to see "all that is, all that was, all that ever could be." The ancient Time Lords were known to take part in battles and conflicts, often helping to hunt species known to be dangerous. By the time of the Sixth Doctor, the Time Lords had reigned in "absolute power" for ten million years. Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least 5-B with technology, 4-B with TARDISes, Some weapons are Low 2-C, High 1-C with the most powerful weapons Civilization Type: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: Time Lords Origin: Doctor Who Classification: Time Lords Age: Millions of years Population: Unknown Territory: At least Universal (Removed magic from the entire universe), Possibly Multi-Universal (The Time Lords kept the Wall of Reality from closing, which allowed dimensional travel. After the Time Lords were gone, traveling to other universes became nearly impossible) Technology/Abilities: Time Manipulation (Can cut out a target's timeline from reality, Can trap entire planets in a time loop, Pull targets out of a point in time, Time Stop targets, Can adjust planets and put them out of sync of time with each other), Time Travel (A TARDIS can be used to time travel, even if the user isn't inside the TARDIS, Can also follow an individual's timeline, to go specifically to their past or future), Teleportation, Regeneration (When a Time Lord is about to die, they can renew themselves, causing a complete physical and often psychological change, Grants them Energy Projection, Time Lords will have access to High-Low Regeneration for 15 hours after Regenerating), Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Power Nullification (Removed Magic from the universe), Sealing (Time locked the fifth planet of the solar system, Can trap oppnents in mirrors), Void Manipulation (Have a gun that can remove a target from time itself), Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping (The Time Lords kept the Wall of Reality from closing), Enhanced Senses (Can detect changes in time, Can detect when a past version of themselves is removed from existence, Can sense other Time Lords), Precognition, Acausality (Can survive after a past version of themselves is removed from existence), It takes days for a Time Lord to fully die, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (A TARDIS alters quantum structures when landing), Gravity Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Forcefield, Illusion Creation (Chameleon Circuits allow a TARDIS to look like basically anything), The TARDISes can regenerate, BFR, Weather Manipulation (Can make it snow), A TARDIS can park out of sync with time, TARDIS can turn invisible, Can stabilize unstable genetics, Technological Manipulation (TARDIS can create any machine the users desires, Can manipulate technology with their Sonic/Laser Screwdrivers), Mind Manipulation (Can create Truth Fields, which forces everyone to tell the truth), Death Manipulation, Homing Attack (Quantum Shades will tag onto the opponent and track them through space and time), Shapeshifting, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Resurrection, Time Lords can possibly achieve Nigh-Omniscience (After absorbing the time vortex, Rose Tyler stated to be able to see "what is, was, and that could ever be"), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Radiation, Electricity and Possession Attack Potency: At the very least Planet level with technology (Can trap entire planets in a time loop, Time locked the fifth planet of the solar system, Can adjust planets and put them out of sync of time with each other, Can tow planets across the universe), Solar System level with TARDISes (A Type 40 TARDIS can tow a Neutron Star, burn stars, create supernovas, and move constellations), Some weapons are Universe level+ (Time Lords have weapons that could remove entire timelines from reality), High Complex Multiverse level with the most powerful weapons (Even an outdated Type 40 TARDIS has an 11-Dimensional matrix, which can be absorbed, The Eye of Harmony should be massively superior to the TARDISes) Speed: Unknown physically, FTL+ reactions (16 times faster than light), Massively FTL+ with TARDISes (It was stated that a Type 40 TARDIS could outrun the Big Bang), Immeasurable with the most powerful weapons Power Source: Time Vortex and Eye of Harmony Industrial Capacity: The Time Lords are one of the most powerful races in the universe, with countless spatial and temporal weapons that can be a threat to all of reality Military Prowess: The Time Lord were shown to have access to countless soldiers, as tey were able to fight the Daleks in a war that threatened all of space and time. Time Lords can also bring dead warriors back to life so they would keep fighting. Notable Individuals: The Doctor, The Master, Rassilon, Omega Weaknesses: Sonic Screwdrivers don't work on wood or in deadlock seals (it's unknown if Laser Screwdrivers have the same weakness), Can only regenerate 12 times, Burning both hearts will kill a Time Lord before they can regenerate, A Time Lord can be killed before finishing the Regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Aliens Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepathy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Void Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Hax Category:Higher-Dimensional Civilizations Category:Telekinesis Users